She'll Never Lie Again
by RusherGurl4Ever
Summary: Katie learns not to lie... the hard way. This WILL make you cry, it made me cry and I NEVER cry! Rated T for drug use.


**Sorry I deleted my other fan fiction, I didn't like it so I thought about it and realized that I wanted my first fan fiction to be a one shot. It made me cry so it might make you cry. Please enjoy, and note that this takes place in the SHOW six years from now, so Katie's sixteen and the boys are each twenty - two.-**

Sixteen- year- old Katie Knight sat by the window of apartment 2J. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek, followed by many others. "Mom," Katie said, facing Mrs. Knight, who had green eyes and bright red hair, "I don't want to go."-

Mrs. Knight slowly made her way to her daughter and put an arm around her shoulder, "I know, I don't want to either, but the guys aren't the future famous anymore, they're experiencing full fame, Katie. Please understand," Mrs. Knight said.-

"But mom! I have friend's here at the Palm Woods!" Katie cried.-

"And you'll make friends at Sunny Shores," Mrs. Knight soothed.-

"But what about Tyler?" Katie asked.-

"Just say goodbye to him," Mrs. Knight responded.-

Katie sobbed, ran to her room (the one she'd be leaving in just a few hours), and locked the door. "I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Katie screamed into her pillow.-

"Katie, can I come in?" Katie's brother, Kendall, asked from behind her locked door.-

"No!" Katie answered.-

"Please Katie?" Kendall's genius friend, Logan, asked.-

"No."-

"How about I just bust the door open?" Kendall's violent friend, Carlos, asked.-

"Please don't!" Katie begged.-

"Katie, just open the door!" Kendall's pretty friend, James, shouted.-

Katie thought about it, all four of them, the entire band, Big Time Rush, was just outside her door and she wouldn't let them in. "Fine," she said as she walked over, unlocked the door, and held it open for the four guys to step in.-

Kendall had dirty blonde hair that fell in side bangs just above his right eye, and green eyes, Logan had brunette hair that was spiked, but only in the front, the most adorable smile ever, and brown eyes, Carlos was a Latino who always wore a black, plastic hockey helmet upon his raven hair, and mocha eyes, while James had PERFECT brunette hair that fell in side bangs over his left eye and went just below his jaw line, with brilliant brown eyes.-

Kendall took a seat on Katie's bed, James on a bean bag in the corner, and Logan on the chair by the desk where Katie's laptop rested. Carlos stood by the bed.-

"What do you want?" Katie groaned.-

"Katie, we don't want to move either!" Logan exclaimed.-

Kendall burst into tears, "Jo just came back three years ago!" he cried.-

Jo was Kendall's girlfriend who moved to New Zealand six years ago for an acting job and just came back three years ago. Jo had blonde, curly hair with highlights and brown eyes.-

"I'm sorry," Katie said, throwing her arms around her big brother.-

Kendall nodded in response as tears fell from his eyes.-

"And do you think I want to leave Camille?" Logan asked Katie.-

Katie shook her head.-

"I don't want to leave Mandy, or Sandy, or Jack, or Tyler, or Camille, or Jo, or Lily, or Abbie, or Max, or… or… OR THE JENNIFER'S!" Carlos sobbed.-

"Well, we have to, and we will, or my dream of being famous is crushed!" James said.-

xXxXxXx-

And they did, and after just a month, Katie was very popular and going out with the football team's quarterback, Joseph. James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were getting gold records, and once in a blue moon, they'd get a platinum record or two. Everything was going fine, until…-

"Mom, Joseph invited me to a party tomorrow, it's from ten o'clock to midnight, can I go?" Katie asked her mother.-

"You think I'm letting you go to a high school party after dark?" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, "No way!"-

"But please Mom!" Katie begged, "Everyone who's anyone is going to that party!"-

"Well, when you put it that way," Mrs. Knight said thoughtfully, "Still no!"-

"But Mom! He's my boyfriend! And I already told him I'd go!" Katie cried.-

"Well, then un- tell him!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, "Because you're not going to that party!"-

"I HATE YOU!" Katie screamed, and ran into her room weeping.-

xXxXxXx-

But that wasn't all, Katie WAS going to that party, and she knew exactly how. The next day Katie walked up to her mom while she was cooking dinner…-

"Mom, Haley invited me to a sleepover today, can I go?" Katie asked Mrs. Knight.-

Mrs. Knight glared at Katie from different directions, "Is this a trick so you can go to that party you asked me about yesterday?" she asked.-

"No, wasn't that party tomorrow?" Katie lied.-

"No, I'm pretty sure it was today," Mrs. Knight said.-

"Well, I still think it's tomorrow but if it's today, okay," Katie said.-

"All right, you can go," Mrs. Knight said. "Kendall, can you drive Katie to Haley's house later?" Mrs. Knight called into the living room.-

"Sorry, but me and Carlos are going to play basketball with Mario all day!" Kendall called back.-

"Logan, sweetie, can you?" Mrs. Knight asked Logan as he stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge.-

"I'm sorry Mama Knight, but I've got a Mathlete's meeting and I have to leave right now or I'll be late," Logan said, checking his watch and running out of the room and through the door.-

"James?" Mrs. Knight asked the tall boy as he stepped in the room.-

"No problem, I'll drive her," James replied.-

xXxXxXx-

After Katie explained to James what she was doing, James drove her to the party at nine thirty, gave her his cell number, and left back for the apartment. Everything went well at the party and Katie enjoyed talking with Joseph.-

"So, you LIVE with Big Time Rush?" Joseph asked, eyes wide, as chugged down a sixth beer.-

"Yeah, and don't you think you should stop drinking that stuff if you're going to drive me around the town at midnight?" Katie answered.-

"Nah, I'm okay girl, it's just a drink, and I've never gotten too drunk to drive before, honey," Joseph replied, but he sure did seem too drunk to drive.-

"Okay…" Katie said.-

xXxXxXx-

After Katie and Joseph finished talking, it was midnight and the fireworks display had started so the two lovers got in Joseph's truck and Joseph started to drive.-

After about fifteen minutes, Katie started to fight with Joseph about something stupid, getting him really angry.-

"You know what girl!" Joseph yelled, "How about we just break up, huh? How would you like that?"-

"Joseph! Please drive slower, the speed limit is eighty0 five!" Katie begged, "You sure you don't want me to drive?"-

"NO! I CAN HANDLE A WHEEL!" Joseph screamed at the top of his lungs.-

A loud, high pitched scream exited Katie's mouth as the truck quickly approached the car in front of them, and the next thing she knew, everything went dark.-

xXxXxXx-

Katie awoke in a hospital bed, she heard a humming sound from next to her and turned to see Joseph's dead body in the hospital bed next to her, the humming was coming from the EKG he was hooked up to.-

"What happened?" Katie asked a nearby nurse.-

"You got in a car crash with five other people, you were the only survivor but you're going to die," the nurse who was named Nurse Lily said.-

Katie took in what she just heard very slowly, Joseph was dead, five people she didn't know were dead, and she was going to die, and it was all because of her stupid mistake to lie to her mom.-

Katie closed her eyes and prayed, "Dear Lord, I am sorry for the recent mistakes I've made, please make sure the five people who died know that I'm sorry for my deeds, I am VERY angry with myself right now, I love you, Amen."-

Katie's eyes opened as she finished. She noticed tears in Nurse Lily's eyes. "Can I ask you to do something for me?" Katie asked.-

"Anything," Nurse Lily responded.-

"Tell my mom that I'm sorry I lied, and my brother that I miss him and his three friends," Katie told Nurse Lily.-

Nurse Lily didn't reply, and before Katie could ask again to make sure she heard her, she was already dead.-

"Why didn't you say you would grant her final request?" a doctor asked.-

"Because," Nurse Lily said and started to sob, "Her mom, brother, and his three friends were in the car they hit!"-

**D; I'm still crying! I hope you liked it and I dedicate this fan fic to fish stick friday. Please review and here's where the story originated: .com/stories/330728/noaction**


End file.
